pubgfandomcom-20200222-history
Early Access Month 3 Update
Server Performance *Improved network performance by reducing the amount of data being sent from the server to the client. *Reduced network lag by preventing a large amount of data being sent from the server to the client simultaneously. Client Performance *Fixed an issue of frame drop when other characters were around by optimizing nearby characters. *Fixed an issue of frame drop when vehicles were around by optimizing vehicles. *Optimized the starting airplane and Care Package airplanes. *Improved rendering performance of weapons from far-off. *Made improvements to the weapon animations. *Optimized many in-game effects, including the red zone bombing effect. *Improved many UI features. *Improved features regarding rainy weather. New Items *Added Groza. Groza is an AR chambered for 7.62mm ammo, and can only be acquired in Care Packages. *Added P18C. P18C is a pistol chambered for 9mm ammo with a full auto fire-mode. Gameplay *Kriss Vector and UMP-9 now support burst mode. *You can now pick up items while moving. The interaction animation will not force you to stop anymore, but make you walk slowly. *You may interact with doors, items, or vehicles while reloading. Reloads will be canceled with such interactions. *The screen will be gradually desaturated based on remaining health during the REVIVE state. *Blood effect does not appear during the REVIVE state anymore. *Adjusted kill count system in Duo and Squad modes. A person knocking an opponent out will receive a kill count regardless of the actual killer. *Adjusted F key (interaction) to prioritize the REVIVE action in certain cases *You can now pull out pistols faster. *Fire mode can no longer be switched during reload. *Adjusted the play area to spawn more evenly within a circle, so that the play area does not appear in the center so frequently. *Adjusted default quantity to be selected at 1 when pressing CTRL key at inventory to partially drop or pick up items. *Adjusted Motorcycle and Motorcycle w/Sidecar to move more smoothly. *You can no longer switch to/from prone while picking up items. *Red Dot Sight is now attachable to pistols, except for the revolver. *Increased the recoil on UMP-9. World *Added two new weather settings: Sunset and Clear Skies. *Added destructible cabins. *Added new animation for when a character is at the speed of taking fall damage. Items & Vehicles *Adjusted vehicles to face random directions at spawn. *Adjusted loot balance for certain items. *VSS will no longer be found in Care Packages. It will remain to be spawned in the map. *At a low probability, you will be able to acquire AR Silencers, SR Silencers, and 4x Scopes in Care Packages. *Spawn rate of UMP-9 was slightly decreased. *Spawn rate of Micro UZI was slightly increased. *Level 1 Helmet was being spawned at a much higher rate than the Level 1 Vest, and the spawn rate was adjusted so that both items will be spawned at a similar rate. *Increased spawn rate of items in regions and buildings with relatively low spawn rate. *Changed the names of certain weapon attachments. *Adjusted the spawn time of vehicles and speedboats, so that they can be seen from farther away. *Improved the starting airplanes. *Cargo door opens when participants get ejected from the airplane. *Optimized lighting inside and outside of the airplane. UI *Adjusted the direction of teammate icons to the direction the teammate faces. *Added teammate list on World Map. *Improved character’s recoil animation. *Removed death marks of teammates after a certain period of time or distance away from the place of death. *Added three new languages: Thai, Indonesian, and Vietnamese. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue when the voice chat volume blasted momentarily after getting on an airplane. *Fixed an issue where the character was not at the center of the screen while on a parachute. *If you reload into game while in a parachute, you will still be in the parachute. *Prevented users from removing outer walls of buildings by deleting certain files. *Partially fixed a bug that caused a character to be stuck in terrain. *Fixed a bug that caused a character to be misplaced after getting in a vehicle. *Fixed a bug that caused effects to look identical underwater and outside of water. *Fixed a bug that caused a character to make an interaction motion trying to pick up an item when there is no inventory space. *Fixed a client crash that occurred when fences were destroyed. *Fixed an issue of invisible fences even after destruction. External links *Update announcement Category:Patch notes